


Memorias

by Virginalis



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Athena - Freeform, Guerra Santa, Hera - Freeform, Multi, OC, Patriarca Sage, Personajes propios, S XVII, The Lost Canvas - Freeform, Universo Alterno, Zeus - Freeform, sage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginalis/pseuds/Virginalis
Summary: Hera no permitirá que Athena levante nuevamente el puño contra los dioses. Esta es la historia de la Orden del siglo XVII y su lucha, comandada por Sage, contra los guerreros del Olimpo.





	1. 1

# Memorias

## I-Sagitario

Desde la cima de las Doce Casas, el paisaje lucía casi como un espejismo. Con el atardecer pisando sus talones el cielo brillaba en tonos naranjas y cobrizos, reflejando su fulgor incendiario en las cálidas aguas mediterráneas que flanqueaban la Península del Ática. Los ojos de Sage, serenos y sabios, parecían mirar más allá. Pasando el horizonte, cruzando el mar Egeo, mucho más lejano de los límites de Grecia. Casi sintió explorar el mundo con una sola mirada. Contempló con paz los pueblos colindantes, llenos de vida. Rodorio y Kamalakion, con sus pueblerinos trabajando día y noche y un poco más lejos, Kineta, aquel lugar que de vez en cuando solía visitar.

El sonido del oleaje lamiendo la orilla de la playa de Megara limpiaba su pobre alma herida. Tanta longevidad a veces le molestaba, y hasta aburría. Cada tanto se encontraba deseando ser un humano normal y alcanzar la paz. Cien años ya de la última guerra en la que vio perecer a sus camaradas, a su diosa. Durante un siglo sus ojos contemplaron demasiadas cosas, las suficientes para marcar su vida como un sello de fuego sobre la piel.

Decían por ahí que los horrores de la guerra son imposibles de superar, que ver a un amigo morir marca por siempre tu vida. Uno a uno perecieron valientemente en busca de conseguir la paz interrumpida por dioses aburridos. Paz que les costó la cabeza de su diosa, y la vida de miles de personas.  
Cada rostro de los fuertes militares ataviados en armaduras doradas se mantenían intactos en su memoria, como el más fresco de los recuerdos. Los caballeros de Plata y Bronce, hasta los soldados rasos. Recordaba a cada uno de ellos con una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Podía sentirlo en la piel. Se lo susurraba el aire, las estrellas que adornaban el cielo lo anunciaron. El sonido de las olas rompiendo fuertemente en Ática llegó a sus oídos, casi como si se encontrara de pie en el mismo cabo Sounión. La naturaleza lo anunciaba, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas le alertaron la llegada de alguien más. Pasos pesados, característicos de quien llevaba una de las vestiduras sagradas tan doradas como el mismísimo sol. Sin darse la vuelta, escuchó el crujido del oro al tocar el suelo, hincado sobre una de sus rodillas y agachando la cabeza, se encontraba uno de los más fuertes caballeros en su estirpe.

—Patriarca. —aquella fue la única palabra del hombre. Vestía una armadura dorada que lo cubría de cuerpo completo. Amplias hombreras elevadas hacia arriba con bordes redondeados, el peto cubriendo por completo su torso decorado por arabesques, y protección en sus brazos y piernas que finalizaban en doble capa. Una tiara de tres puntas decoraba la cabeza del santo, simulando a los lados de ésta, dos alas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del conjunto, eran definitivamente las grandes alas en su espalda, manteniéndose en una posición plegada y dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

—Puedes ponerte de pie, Alessandro.

Efectivamente, el caballero de Sagitario se reincorporó. Alto, superaba con creces el metro ochenta. Su rostro notaba facciones atractivas, una barbilla angulosa y mandíbula afilada. Los ojos brillaban verdes cuál olivas, resaltando en el tono dorado de su piel. Aunque su cuerpo denotaba cierta musculatura, continuaba siendo esbelto y elegante como una flecha.  
Un romano en toda su extensión.

—Te he encomendado una misión, Alessandro de Sagitario. Las estrellas revelaron la ubicación que tanto esperábamos.—el hombre mayor entre ambos volteó mirando a los ojos del caballero. Sage era un hombre alto y corpulento, pero de todas formas tuvo que mirar hacia arriba—. Se encuentra en el reino de Polonia. En un pueblo llamado Naklo, cerca de Pomerania.

 

-1-

 

Naklo, Polonia.

Kasha suspiró profundo, un poco agotada luego del tremendo ajetreo provocado por... niños. Algunas veces se preguntaba a sí misma cómo catorce niños podían causar tanto alboroto como un bastión de guerreros. Amaba a todos y cada uno de los pequeños huérfanos, pero eso no significaba que a veces le causaran terribles dolores de cabeza. Si lo veía de otra manera, eso significaba que eran felices. No tenían padres que los arropara en la noche o les leyera un cuento, ni hermanos con los que jugar. Algunos de ellos incluso habían sido maltratados antes de llegar.

Se esforzaba mucho en darles la infancia que se merecían, llena de juegos y alegría. No tenían padres, pero ella se aseguraba de besar sus frentecitas cada noche antes de dormir. No tenían hermanos de sangre, pero entre ellos se cuidaban y querían como si lo fueran y sufrían mucho cada vez que adoptaban a uno. Hacía un mes Kevin tuvo la suerte de ser adoptado por una familia que no podía concebir, y si lo pillaba desprevenido, a veces encontraba a Bastián sentado frente a la puerta de entrada de la humilde casa, con un deje de tristeza en su rostro por ser alejado de su mejor amigo.

Un fuerte chillido la devolvió a la realidad. Anna, una niña de piel oscura lloraba a los gritos, mientras Salem, un niño de piel pálida y cabellos clarísimos, reía frente a ella como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más divertido del mundo, mientras le llamaba "niña lodo". Por más de que les enseñara a respetar a sus pares, muchas veces los niños eran crueles con lo que no entendían o con las personas diferentes a ellos. Estuvo a punto de regañar a Salem, pero veloz como una tromba, Qian se le adelantó. El muchacho de ojos rasgados, natal del lejano oriente, corrió hacia su amigo, asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo que el rostro de Salem se volteara y su labio sangrara. Rápidamente el niño estalló en llanto.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que dejaras de molestar a las niñas!-gruñó el oriental, ahora sujetando al otro niño por el cuello de su camiseta y zamarreándolo como si fuera un trapo viejo—¡Debemos protegerlas y cuidarlas y lo único que haces es molestar a Anna! ¡Ya verás como te-

 

— Qian, basta.

Una voz suave hizo presencia entre tanto escándalo. De inmediato surgió el silencio, como si las palabras profesadas fueran un interruptor que apagaba a los mencionados. Qian soltó a su atacado, el cual cayó al suelo junto a Anna, que ya había dejado de llorar y sólo gimoteaba.

Así era Clio. Con escasos diez años poseía la capacidad de tranquilizar y darle paz hasta al más agresivo de sus niños. Una bondad eterna denotaba en sus ojos azules, que aunque pertenecieran a una pequeña, reflejaban la madurez y sabiduría de una persona mayor. Sujetando la falda de su blanco camisón se arrodilló junto a Anna, posando la palma de la mano en su hombro.

—Anna, tu color de piel no tiene nada de malo. Es precioso así, eres preciosa tal y como naciste. Si te comparan con la tierra no debes sentirte ofendida. La tierra da vida, nos alimentamos y existimos gracias a ella.

Secó las lágrimas del infantil rostro. Anna asintió a cada una de sus palabras, sintiendo consuelo y su corazón reconfortado. Clio esta vez se dirigió a Salem, el que ya esperaba una fuerte reprimenda por sus acciones. No esperó que llevara la mano sobre su boca. Sintió dolor y arrugó la nariz. La calidez que surgió de la palma de su amiga rubia fue suficiente para relajarlo, y de a poco, el dolor desapareció. Kasha observaba en silencio las acciones de la niña. No sabían cómo, además de su dulce personalidad, podía sanar heridas. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo era capaz de tales obras, pero no dudaba en ayudar a quién lo necesitara.

—Salem, no importa quienes seamos por fuera, si no lo que hay en nuestro interior. Si nuestro cuerpo físico desapareciera y sólo quedara nuestro espíritu ¿Crees que tu alma sería blanca y pura? ¿O se encontraría manchada por el miasma?

Salem no respondió. Tan sólo fregó su puño en sus ojos enrojecidos. Sobre su pómulo golpeado ya comenzaba a notarse una marca roja.  
Mientras tanto, el llamado Qian se alejaba lentamente, paso por paso, tratando de no ser escuchado por su amiga. Quería evitar a toda cosa las reprimendas de Clio. Como si hubiera leído su mente, la nombrada giró hacia él, sus ojos llenos de dulzura y hasta preocupación. Suspiró avergonzado.

—Qian, ya hablamos de esto. No puedes golpear a cada niño por todo. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez porque somos humanos, y la violencia no lo soluciona.

La mujer mayor entre ellos negó con la cabeza, sonrisa en los labios incluida. Se sintió agradecida de tener entre esos niños a un ser tan bondadoso como Clio. Aun siendo una pequeña le ayudaba más que nadie con los niños problemáticos del orfanato. Clio le devolvió la mirada con una inmensa sonrisa.

No tenían idea de que aquella sería la última vez que se sonreirían con tanto cariño.

-2-

—Estrellas, ilumínenme. Guíenme en mi camino.—fueron las palabras del santo de Sagitario, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para protegerse del frío. A pesar del pesado abrigo de lana que llevaba, el frío conseguía colarse a través de la tela y darle una sensación de helazón que no le gustaba para nada. En momentos así extrañaba el calor de sus tierras. Como respondiendo a su llamado las estrellas brillaron con fulgor. Sabía que se encontraba cercano al lugar de su destino, pero no tenía idea con certeza de dónde estaba el orfanato que el patriarca mencionó al asignarle la misión.

Llegar hasta Polonia le había tomado más de un mes de viaje, y encontrar aquel pueblucho, dos semanas más. Siguiendo las estrellas continuó caminando durante lo que le parecieron horas. No estaba cansado, una caminata no tenía comparación a los duros entrenamientos militares a los que se sometía en el Santuario. Pero sí moría de frío y su estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

Durante el tiempo de viaje tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar muchísimos paisajes, hasta se había tomado la libertad y placer culpable de detenerse a plasmar las atractivas imágenes con un carboncillo en papel pergamino. El caballero de Sagitario disfrutaba del arte como nadie más. Procedente de Italia, estaba relacionado con el arte de una manera muy importante. En sus pocos tiempos libres se daba el lujo de pintar sobre lienzo. La zona residencial de la casa de Sagitario fácilmente podía pasar por una exposición de arte.

A lo lejos, tal vez quinientos metros más adelante consiguió ver una columna de humo. Significaba fuego, por ende, calor y personas ¿Sería algún pueblo? ¿Un asentadero? ¿Viajeros como él? ¿Algún ritual pagano? No importaba lo que fuera, la armadura dorada que cargaba a sus espaldas muchas veces le evitaba pasar hambre mientras se encontraba lejos de las ciudades. Por eso mismo vistió la armadura, ésta de inmediato lo reconfortó con su calor. Y así, se dirigió directo al lugar que buscaba.

Lo que vio al llegar lo paralizó por completo. Ninguna de sus posibilidades se vio cumplida cuando frente a él, una casa ardía en llamas. No tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse directo entre las llamas, las cuales retrocedieron frente a su inmenso cosmos encendido. De repente sintió en una de las habitaciones un estallido de cosmos. Fue guiado a una de las habitaciones, la puerta de madera ardía al igual que el resto de la casa de madera. La abrió de una patada encontrándose con dos niños fuertemente abrazados, envueltos en un cosmos blanco que al igual que el propio, les protegía del incendio. No le hizo falta ni siquiera analizar para saber que su búsqueda estaba terminada.

Los niños voltearon la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de pánico en sus rostros. Rápidamente cargó en sus brazos a ambos pequeños para alejarlos del peligro, fuera de la cabaña. La niña casi temblaba en un estado de shock por lo que se dirigió al niño.

—¿Hay alguien más ahí adentro?-preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. El pequeño asintió, frotando su mejilla llena de hollín.  
— Doce más, y la señorita Kasha... ayúdenos, por favor.—suplicó. No tenía idea quién era ese hombre con deslumbrante armadura, pero confió en él. Y viéndolo entrar entre las llamas, con su armadura brillando fuertemente en tonos naranja y la valentía a flor de piel, Qian por primera vez supo lo que era tener un héroe.

Alessandro cargó sobre sus hombros y brazos a tantos niños como pudo para luego salir y recostarlos en el pasto helado. Ni siquiera el metal de su armadura calentándose con el abrasador calor le haría dejar allí adentro a uno de esos niños. Repitió la acción tres veces hasta que cada uno de ellos y la llamada señorita Kasha estuvieron fuera. Comprobó con terror el pulso de todos los niños inconscientes y de la mujer.

Ninguno respiraba.


	2. Chapter 2

# Memorias

## II-Géminis

II-Géminis

Cálidos rayos se colaron entre las vaporosas cortinas de seda y muselina que adornaban los amplios ventanales y ondeaban suavemente, agitadas por el paso de Eolo, centelleando como un diamante al encontrarse con el mobiliario labrado en oro puro y cristal. Sobre las once cabezas, se posaba un techo pintado de la mano del más fino artista entre los dioses, el mismísimo Apolo, representando el cosmos. Millones de diamantes incrustados en el cielorraso marmóreo brillaban casi con la intensidad de las estrellas, formando figuras, cada constelación, nebulosa y astro, parecían moverse y parpadear.

En el medio de aquel elegante templo, moraba un amplio mesón, diez de los doce lugares disponibles se encontraban ocupados. Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hestia, Apolo, Ares, Afrodita, Hefesto, Artemisa y Hermes intercambiaban miradas tensas, esperando a quien fuera el responsable de romper el silencio.

—De ninguna manera podemos permitirlo, Zeus. Esos hombres son capaces de destruír galaxias y matar dioses. No podemos dejar que simples humanos vuelvan a humillarnos.

El dios de dioses llevó su vista a la mujer a su derecha. Hera no se mostraba consternada, su rostro no exponía nada más que malicia y una ira contenida. Ares, dios de la guerra, no tardó en secundar a su madre.

—Se han atrevido a levantar su puño contra nosotros ¡Contra los dioses! Es inconcebible que quienes debieran venerarnos se revelen de tal manera.

—Athena es la protectora de la tierra y sus súbditos no dudarán en defenderla de quién sea. Solamente han respondido a sus caprichos e intentos por destruirla. —una expresión de indignación surcaba el enrojecido rostro del mencionado, que sentía en cualquier momento, cortar la cabeza de Hestia con su lanza—. Está preparándose para reencarnar, aunque aún no se ha cumplido su ciclo de reencarnación... Su contenedor ya está en El Santuario.

—Ananké ya se ha pronunciado al respecto, y ni siquiera nosotros podemos cambiar su palabra... Es inevitable que regrese a la tierra, su ejército se recupera de a poco. Aquellos quienes no tienen miedo de enfrentarse al designio divino están resurgiendo ¡Y nadie piensa en detenerlos!

—Hades no piensa participar.—Agregó Poseidón, atendiendo a cada uno de los presentes, más que nada a Ares y sus recientes palabras, a lo que Hera negó. A su lado, Afrodita suspiró, demasiado aburrida de los líos entre los peleoneros dioses. Poco interés tenía en las guerras-. No tiene interés de abandonar el Inframundo y sus huestes no se han recuperado, por lo que se quedará allá abajo por un buen tiempo más.

Todos los presentes observaron al dios de los mares.

—Yo me encargaré.—En un elegante movimiento, Hera se puso de pie, estirando los pliegues en su vestido de seda. Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la hija predilecta de su esposo, la tan insoportable Athena. Mientras esta se encontraba en su letargo, la diosa del matrimonio se alegraba en demasía de no ver su espantosa cara en las reuniones olímpicas. Si tenía que sellarla con sus propias manos en un ánfora y lanzarla a las profundidades del Tártaro, lo haría.

—Este es el preludio de una nueva guerra santa, Hera. Tú, una diosa que jamás ha batallado ¿Te sientes capaz de enfrentar a los asesinos de dioses solamente por tu odio a mi hija?

La enorme sonrisa que surcó el rostro de Hera fue suficiente para confirmar su incógnita. No le agradaba para nada la idea de su esposa e hija enfrentándose, pero su trabajo era tratar de mantener amenas las relaciones entre los dioses, y demasiada presión recaía sobre él. Pero mejor Hera que Ares, pensó. Estaba seguro de que su esposa se encargaría solamente de aquello, en Ares no podía confiar. Nada le aseguraba que no plantase la semilla del mal en todo el mundo y provocase un desastre de proporciones bíblicas que le llevara a enfrentarse al resto del Olimpo.

Hera tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre el mesón de pura felicidad. Las ansias de vengarse y ver caer bullían por todo su cuerpo como el caudal del Estigia. Ya era conocida por todo el Olimpo la rencorosa personalidad de Hera, pero nadie se esperaba que la misma reina de los dioses se ofreciera a acabar con simples humanos como si fuesen moscas, partículas insignificantes de polvo en el universo.

—No tienes un ejército al cuál enviar ¿Pretendes armarte e ir tú misma a la batalla?

—Cariño yo no tengo un ejército o soldados a mi favor, y es claro que no mancharé mis manos con sangre tan sucia e insignificante. Pero estoy segura que los guardianes del Olimpo estarán orgullosos de defendernos.

—Muchos de ellos son antiguos siervos de Athena ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que levantarán su puño contra ella?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Hermes. Antiguos. Su trabajo ahora es asegurarse de que el Olimpo esté a salvo, y esos humanos son una amenaza para nosotros. Irán a la batalla, hasta los Guardianes legendarios.

Zeus presionó sus labios, nada bueno auguraba de todo lo que se avecinaba. Aunque su lealtad estuviera con su raza divina, esperaba que su hija hubiera las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse de Hera, sin terminar encerrada en una vasija. 

 

-1-

—¡Qian! ¡Qiaaaaan!

Apenas pudo escuchar una voz femenina llamarle a la lejanía, como si se encontrase bajo el agua. Todo su cuerpo ardía y mostraba signos de insolación, su piel enrojecida y con una que otra ampolla, la arena se pegaba a su cuerpo produciendo aún más ardor y picazón. Tal vez su compañero utilizó una técnica en él para convertir sus miembros y párpados en plomo, porque no podía ni abrir los ojos.

—Qian, despierta.-una mano pequeña se aferró a su brazo agitándolo de un lado a otro. El nombrado casi sintió su cerebro hecho papilla salir por su nariz—¡Le está sangrando la nariz, mira lo que hiciste, Savvas! ¡Casi lo matas!

Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de gritar cuando, con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. El fuerte sol del mediodía le cegó de inmediato obligándole a parpadear. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, tres cabezas se cernían sobre él cubriéndolo de los brillantes rayos de Helios.

El primero de ellos estaba tan magullado y cubierto de mugre y sangre como él, de cabello castaño y rizado, raspones en su rostro de facciones angulosas y masculinas y de piel dorada, aún más que el tono de piel que lucían los soldados de origen griego. Los amplios y a la vez algo rasgados ojos marrones le observaban como quien aplastó a un insecto. Savvas de León Menor le había apalizado por completo.

No pudo ver el rostro de la segunda, ya que una máscara sin expresión alguna ocultaba los rasgos tras esta. Reconoció rápidamente a Janna de Corona Boreal por el cabello ondulado de un brillante castaño cobrizo.

El tercero fue quien le miró con más preocupación, Tetsuro de Dragón se apresuró a posar su mano sobre su rostro, dejando emanar su cosmos para curar la fractura de su nariz. Sus ojos rasgados al igual que los suyos indicaban la clara ascendencia oriental del joven caballero, hizo juego a su apariencia su piel blanquecina y cabello larguísimo, tan azabache como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

Paladeó el metálico sabor de la sangre en su lengua, su boca llenándose rápidamente del caliente líquido que se desviaba de su nariz a su garganta. Tosió escupiendo sangre, una amplia mano lo recogió por la espalda salvándole de ahogarse.

Qian de Pegaso yacía analizado en las arenas de El Coliseo, allá donde se fortalecían y entrenaban él y cada guerrero consagrado a la diosa de la sabiduría. Su compañero, Savvas, soltó una risita incómoda, que provocó que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo doliera. Por más de que resultara el ganador de la pelea Qian no había tenido reparos en forzarlo a morder el polvo con sus puños y patadas.

Aún algo confundido, el caballero de Pegaso se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas, observando todo a su alrededor. Sus amigos, la arena de combate, otros caballeros y soldados rasos y los espectadores en las tribunas, entre los que destacaba una en especial...

Con fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe dónde, se abalanzó contra el caballero de León Menor.

—¡Hiciste trampa, me atacaste por la espalda y eso es de cobardes!—gritó, su orgullo herido por haber perdido un combate frente a su maestro. Pegaso, experto en pankration, se las arregló para voltear a su compañero y sentarse en su espalda, atrapando su pierna en una fuerte llave que le forzó a soltar un alarido.

—¡En la guerra todo se vale! ¡Tus enemigos no tendrán en cuenta el honor a la hora de destrozarte!—el caballero de León se retorció como una lombriz, intentando liberarse del férreo agarre. Qian parecía tener más fuerzas que en el inicio de su entrenamiento—¡Vas a a quebrarme!

— ¡Te arrancaré las piernas de ser necesario, hasta que admitas que fue suficiente!   
—¡Suéltame, idiota!  
—Ya basta, Qian. Tu compañero ganó limpiamente el combate. No llames trampa a aprovechar tus distracciones.

Una voz profunda, pero a la vez juvenil, llamó la atención de los presentes, que detuvieron sus actividades para observar al imponente hombre que se alzaba entre ellos.

Alto, de hombros anchos, ojos tan claros como el agua y de fuertes bíceps. Su cabello, rizado y dorado como el oro, brillaba bajo el sol casi tan intensamente como la vestidura sagrada que recubría su cuerpo, haciéndole ver como un enviado por los mismos dioses. Sus puños se cerraban fuertemente sobre sus caderas, mientras a su espalda, la blanca capa caía hasta sus tobillos, inamovible por la ausencia de hasta un mínimo viento que llegase a refrescarlos. De inmediato el caballero de Pegaso soltó a su compañero, sentándose en la arena y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Attis, su maestro y caballero de Leo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa por la pronta infantil actitud de Pegaso. Savvas, adolorido, se reincorporó sobre sus pies sacudiendo la arena de su ropa y su piel, agregándose al dúo Corona Boreal-Dragón que observaban al caballero de Élite como si fuera un Dios.

—Tú me lo enseñaste, Attis, un verdadero guerrero no debe atacar por la espalda...  
—Lo sé, Qian, pero a veces se requiere dejar de lado el honor y actuar inteligentemente. En un combate real ya estarías muerto.   
—Qian se ha vuelto muy fuerte bajo su tutoría, maestro Attis. Savvas y él son completamente capaces de luchar a la par.

—Qué tal, Janna, mi pequeño burrito alado de a poco se transforma en un semental.—El caballero de Leo miró con orgullo a su alumno, que más que un caballero, parecía un crío haciendo un berrinche. Sus palabras junto que se agachara a revolver los cabellos oscuros del mencionado, fueron las acciones detonantes a que el resto de los presentes estallaran en fuertes carcajadas. Janna, Savvas y Tetsuro reían desbocadamente, doblándose sobre sus abdómenes y soltando pequeñas lagrimillas.

Todas y cada una de las risas fueron acalladas cuando un fuerte cosmos invadió El Coliseo. Aquel llamado convocaba a todos y cada uno de los santos dorados al templo principal. La tensión aumentaba con el hecho de que fuera la energía de la diosa la que les convocara. Attis no se demoró ni un segundo en desaparecer tras una estela de polvo, dejando atrás a los confundidos santos de bronce.

 

-2-

En aquella sala, podía palparse el malestar general. Ni una buena mueca adornaba los trece rostros presentes, once vestidos de oro, los cuales estaban fijos en un improvisado kline formado por bancas, una junto a la otra. Más precisamente, en el cuerpo que reposaba sobre el mueble, pálido, con sus labios y dedos tan amoratados que a simple vista, lucían como maquillaje. Athena mantuvo firmemente la vista en ella, aunque su corazón se contrajera de dolor y sus ojos estuvieran inundados en lágrimas

—Sage, cómo...

—Fue encontrada en las afueras del pueblo, princesa Athena. Las sanadoras del santuario confirmaron que se trata de un envenenamiento, pero no han podido identificar el tipo.

—Crees que.. ¿Se ha suicidado?

—No, no se suicidó.—una fuerte voz hizo eco en el templo, proviniendo de los caballeros vestidos de oro. Uno de entre los once dio un paso hacia el cuerpo, observando las facciones de la mujer. Lucía en paz, dormida, como si hubiera estado esperando su muerte en tranquilidad. Athena y cada uno de los presentes repararon en el caballero que portaba la armadura de Cáncer. Sus profundos ojos grises no se movieron ni un segundo del cadáver al continuar su explicación—. Luego del rastrillaje encontraron a su hermana menor colgada en el bosque con una carta admitiendo su culpa, pero no creo que le haya matado con un simple veneno. Señora... Su alma no se encontraba en la Colina Yomotsu.

Nada podía ocultar la consternación en el rostro de la joven diosa, quien acababa de perder a una de sus más leales y poderosas guerreras. Llevó su mano a la frente descubierta de la mujer, infundiendo su cosmos en ella en busca de una anormalidad, perturbación o algo que le llevara a descubrir el por qué de su defunción, la razón por la que Las Moiras hubieran cortado su hilo tan temprano, y el por qué su alma no se dirigía al Hades.

Una sola palabra surgió en su mente.

Aclis.

 

-3-

 

_—Deshazte de ella... Podemos huir juntos, pero deshazte de ella, no tardará en encontrarnos..._

_Se le cerró la garganta en un nudo tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía respirar. El cepillo con el que desenmarañaba sus hebras se detuvo, sus ojos buscaron a través del roído espejo al hombre que descansaba en la cama de paja. Allí, desnudo en todo su esplendor, le devolvió la mirada en su reflejo. Con tan solo una corta vista a su figura se le secó la boca. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan hermoso, gallardo, masculino. Cada músculo de su cuerpo resaltaba fuertemente, su rostro era tan atractivo como el de un rey. Íole tembló ligeramente en su silla._

_—No existe forma en que pueda hacerle daño, es un santo de Oro... La más fuerte de los doce, y yo nunca he combatido... Es mi hermana._

_—Íole, a ella no le importó ser tu hermana a la hora de buscarme, se ha reído de ti, te ha llamado desgracia, inútil._

_Heracles no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni aunque tuviera que mentir. Íole no debía saber que jamás en su vida había visto en persona a Megara de Géminis, contrario a lo que ella pensaba. Pobre niña. Se alzó, desnudo, hasta alcanzarla en su tocador. Como tantas veces hacía cada vez que buscaba convencerla de algo se hincó frente a ella en una rodilla, sujetando su mano. Los ojos negros de la adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas, la más difícil decisión frente a ella. Su hermana, quien tanto le había cuidado y protegido, quién trabajaba y lastimaba sus manos sólo para que ella tuviera comida, o él. Su amor, Heracles. Quien le había salvado de ser destajada por una pandilla de maleantes, el hombre que la hizo mujer, que le enseñó a amar y ser amada. Los grandes y profundos ojos verdes de Heracles brillaban como las estrellas del firmamento, tan intensos que Íole creyó, el hombre se inmiscuía en su alma._

_Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza fue suficiente confirmación para él. Corrió hacia sus vestiduras buscando en el bolsillo de su viejo pantalón un saco de tela, al que cogió apenas con las puntas de sus dedos. Balanceó el pequeño objeto frente al rostro de Íole._

_—Aquí adentro hay un preparado de hierbas especial, es venenoso, así que ten cuidado... Invítala a pasear y pon esto en su té, morirá en un instante y sin dolor._

_No pudo evitar estallar en llanto. El sólo pensar en acabar con la vida de su amada hermana provocaba que le dolieran hasta los huesos. Su amante le abrazó fuertemente susurrando palabras de amor y promesas de una vida juntos, una vida que podía ser truncada por la ira de Megara. Aún recordaba el dolor en su corazón cuando su amado le confesó que mantenía, paralelamente, una relación con la mayor._

_Íole no permitiría que nada ni nadie le quitara a su amado. Ni su hermana._


End file.
